Océano-Ambición
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: ¿Cuáles son las cosas que más le gustan a Jellal?, ¿cuáles son las cosas que más le desagradan? Pasen, lean y descúbranlo :) ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! :) Fic para Ritual de Iniciación Jerza del foro Cannon Island
1. Océano

**Hola gente, después de unos cuantos días de desaparición, aquí les traigo este nuevo Jerza. Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar n_n**

 **Este fic pertenece al foro de Cannon Island** _ **"**_ _ **[Ritual de iniciación]"**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Palabras: 480**

 **Personaje: Jellal**

 **Le gusta: El océano**

A Jellal le gustaba el océano. El ondeo incesante tranquilizaba su corazón, calmaba su dolor y aclaraba su mente.

Llevaba varios años cerca de ella sin poder decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos; viendo como sus amigos construían relaciones serias. Temía que ella tarde o temprano buscara lo mismo. Era un pensamiento recurrente que lo llenaba de inseguridad.

¿Acaso podría darse por perdonado? ¿Podría darse el lujo de ser feliz después de haber hecho tanto daño? ¿Merecía vivir tranquilamente junto a aquella joven de cabellos escarlatas después de todo lo que hizo?

Con el dedo sobre la arena dibujó el nombre de ambos e incluyó un signo de pregunta, esperando que las olas lo borraran de inmediato. Suspiró con amargura.

Aquella oscuridad lo ahogaba en un sinfín de pensamientos negativos y que parecía condenarlo a vivir entre las sombras. Se preguntaba si era correcto mantenerse cerca de ella, incluso cuando no lo viese físicamente.

No deseaba lastimarla. No quería hacerla sufrir, nuevamente.

—Jellal —llamó, Meredy. Miró suspicaz a las figuras hechas por su compañero sobre la arena, y añadió, rápidamente—: ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir castigándote? —Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. Ella no juzgará tus acciones, pero ¿hasta cuándo crees que sea capaz de esperar por ti?

Jellal se levantó de la arena, evitando la mirada acusadora.

—No es sencillo, Meredy —suspiró—. La hice sufrir mucho. —Se acomodó los cabellos de manera ansiosa—. Siento que no la merezco, pero tampoco quiero mantenerme lejos. Es confuso.

—Si la quieres, debes ir por ella —dijo, tranquilamente—. ¿Piensas dejarla esperando toda la vida?

—Pero…

—¡Es suficiente! —Meredy se exasperó—. Ella te perdonó y lo sabes —acotó, decidida—. Has hecho suficiente para pagar tus culpas. Es hora que seas feliz.

Jellal llevó la mirada hacia el vasto océano, como si pidiera permiso para terminar con su agonía, culpa y sufrimiento.

Estaba cansado de esa situación. Quería ser feliz, tener una esposa, muchos hijos de ser posible, y una casa donde los viera crecer. Además, era consciente que no deseaba cualquier esposa, la quería a ella; a su chica de cabello escarlata.

Había tomado su decisión. Después de tantos años iría por ella.

Dio una última mirada hacia el océano. Era su lugar favorito donde siempre sucedían momentos especiales, y donde por fin, terminaría su agonía de tantos años.

Era hora de actuar y encontrar lo que siempre buscó, la felicidad al lado de Erza.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Iseki**


	2. Ambición

**Hola gente, después de unos cuantos días de desaparición, aquí les traigo este nuevo Jerza. Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar n_n**

 **Este fic pertenece al foro de Cannon Island** _ **"**_ _ **[Ritual de iniciación]"**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Palabras: 423**

 **Personaje: Jellal**

 **No le gusta: La ambición**

A Jellal no le gustaba la ambición.

Desde muy pequeño lo utilizaron a su antojo. Desde el día que lo esclavizaran y separaran de sus padres, no sabía lo que era ser libre, tomar sus propias decisiones sin que nadie interfiriera en ellas.

Por la ambición de otros se vio obligado a hacer cosas terribles, que en su sano juicio nunca hubiese realizado. Lo que menos pudo perdonarse fue hacer daño a sus amigos. La muerte de Simon era un pecado que pesaba en su conciencia cada día, en cada momento. Por si fuera poco, lo más le dolía eran las incontables lágrimas de Erza.

Aunque fue considerado uno de los magos más fuertes, no utilizó todo ese poder para hacer bien, ni menos para hacer aquellas cosas que creía correctas, sino para cumplir las ambiciones de otras personas.

Sentía una culpa inmensa que nunca lo dejaría en paz; siempre estaría ahí para recordarle todo el mal que hiciera. Pasarían muchos años para que sus pecados, por fin, sean perdonados.

La ambición hizo que desperdiciara su vida.

En este momento estaría al lado de Erza, tal vez, hasta formando parte de un gremio; una familia como lo era Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, no se odiaba a sí mismo. Erza le había enseñado un nuevo camino a seguir, que tranquilizaba su alma, y poco a poco, su corazón se liberaba del sufrimiento y la culpa.

Erza fue su salvadora. Después de que ella le revelara todo lo que había hecho, pensó que lo mejor era morir que cargar con tanta amargura y dolor. Él era responsable de tantas lágrimas, incluso de causar una muerte.

La respuesta de su atracción por Erza iba en ese camino. Una persona justa, que siempre pensaba en los demás, ponía su felicidad y su seguridad antes que ella misma. Su valor como persona no tenía límites, y que lo cautivaba cada día más.

Él quería hacer lo mismo, dedicarse a ayudar a otros en lugar de pensar en sí mismo.

Deseaba guiarse con sus propias convicciones y no por la ambición de los demás.

Deseaba ser una persona auténtica.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki**


End file.
